List of Kyukyu Cycles (Dantescifi)
The Kyukyu Cycles were the personal motorcycles for the GoGo V, and Red's has a detachable Attacker Pod, which can be launched for high powered attacks. Their American counterparts are the Lightspeed Cycles from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. They also come in toy form. Here is the list of the Kyuukyuu Cycles: *Red Kyukyu Cycle *Blue Kyukyu Cycle *Green Kyukyu Cycle *Yellow Kyukyu Cycle *Pink Kyukyu Cycle *Silver Kyukyu Cycle *Black Kyukyu Cycle *Purple Kyukyu Cycle *Violet Kyukyu Cycle *Orange Kyukyu Cycle *Crimson Kyukyu Cycle *Navy Kyukyu Cycle *White Kyukyu Cycle *Gold Kyukyu Cycle *Teal Kyukyu Cycle *Brown Kyukyu Cycle *Indigo Kyukyu Cycle *Saffron Kyukyu Cycle *Amethyst Kyukyu Cycle *Vermilion Kyukyu Cycle *Chartreuse Kyukyu Cycle *Magenta Kyukyu Cycle *Viridian Kyukyu Cycle *Burgundy Kyukyu Cycle *Powder Kyukyu Cycle *Scarlet Kyukyu Cycle *Cyan Kyukyu Cycle *Azure Kyukyu Cycle *Lavender Kyukyu Cycle *Gray Kyukyu Cycle *Beige Kyukyu Cycle *Cerulean Kyukyu Cycle *Slate Kyukyu Cycle *Cobalt Kyukyu Cycle *Gunmetal Kyukyu Cycle *Copper Kyukyu Cycle *Bronze Kyukyu Cycle *Khaki Kyukyu Cycle *Citrine Kyukyu Cycle *Maroon Kyukyu Cycle *Olive Kyukyu Cycle *Peach Kyukyu Cycle *Cream Kyukyu Cycle *Sangria Kyukyu Cycle *Plum Kyukyu Cycle *Emerald Kyukyu Cycle *Cerise Kyukyu Cycle *Mauve Kyukyu Cycle *Moccasin Kyukyu Cycle *Aquamarine Kyukyu Cycle *Pearl Kyukyu Cycle *Turquoise Kyukyu Cycle *Platinum Kyukyu Cycle *Tan Kyukyu Cycle *Bittersweet Kyukyu Cycle *Periwinkle Kyukyu Cycle *Sapphire Kyukyu Cycle *Fuchsia Kyukyu Cycle *Dark Green Kyukyu Cycle *Mahogany Kyukyu Cycle *Sea Kyukyu Cycle *Claret Kyukyu Cycle *Lime Kyukyu Cycle *Amber Kyukyu Cycle *Ecru Kyukyu Cycle *Taupe Kyukyu Cycle *Tawny Kyukyu Cycle *Lilac Kyukyu Cycle *Ochre Kyukyu Cycle *Sepia Kyukyu Cycle *Celadon Kyukyu Cycle *Rust Kyukyu Cycle *Orchid Kyukyu Cycle *Ash Kyukyu Cycle *Steel Kyukyu Cycle *Sky Kyukyu Cycle *Burnt Orange Kyukyu Cycle *Brick Kyukyu Cycle *Caramel Kyukyu Cycle *Marigold Kyukyu Cycle *Burnt Sienna Kyukyu Cycle *Verdigris Kyukyu Cycle *Indochine Kyukyu Cycle *Carmine Kyukyu Cycle *Linen Kyukyu Cycle *Goldenrod Kyukyu Cycle *Butterscotch Kyukyu Cycle *Terracotta Kyukyu Cycle *Heliotrope Kyukyu Cycle *Dark Gray Kyukyu Cycle *Harlequin Kyukyu Cycle *Apple Green Kyukyu Cycle *Amaranth Kyukyu Cycle *Ultramarine Kyukyu Cycle *Royal Blue Kyukyu Cycle *Garnet Kyukyu Cycle *Rose Kyukyu Cycle *Ebony Kyukyu Cycle *Ivory Kyukyu Cycle *Thistle Kyukyu Cycle *Myrtle Kyukyu Cycle *Onyx Kyukyu Cycle *Chestnut Kyukyu Cycle *Lemon Kyukyu Cycle *Jade Kyukyu Cycle *Auburn Kyukyu Cycle *Chocolate Kyukyu Cycle *Frost Kyukyu Cycle *Sienna Kyukyu Cycle *Umber Kyukyu Cycle *Sunset Kyukyu Cycle *Cadet Kyukyu Cycle *Jungle Kyukyu Cycle *Almond Kyukyu Cycle *Mustard Kyukyu Cycle *Puce Kyukyu Cycle *Dark Brown Kyukyu Cycle *Orange Peel Kyukyu Cycle *Hunter Kyukyu Cycle *Charcoal Kyukyu Cycle *Salmon Kyukyu Cycle *Avocado Kyukyu Cycle *Wisteria Kyukyu Cycle *Coquelicot Kyukyu Cycle *Maize Kyukyu Cycle *Reseda Kyukyu Cycle *Persimmon Kyukyu Cycle *Cornflower Kyukyu Cycle *Apricot Kyukyu Cycle *Brass Kyukyu Cycle *Ruby Kyukyu Cycle *Mint Kyukyu Cycle *Forest Kyukyu Cycle *Coral Kyukyu Cycle *Aubergine Kyukyu Cycle *Dandelion Kyukyu Cycle *Honey Kyukyu Cycle *Lava Kyukyu Cycle *Hazel Kyukyu Cycle *Topaz Kyukyu Cycle *Russet Kyukyu Cycle *Pumpkin Kyukyu Cycle *Mango Kyukyu Cycle *Honeydew Kyukyu Cycle *Pine Kyukyu Cycle *Bisque Kyukyu Cycle *Spring Kyukyu Cycle *Rainbow Kyukyu Cycle Category:Arsenal